Pickles, Chapstick, and Snickers
by forensicsfan
Summary: Response to a couple of challenges for all you Snickers out there.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, I didn't create them, I don't profit from them, and perhaps one day I'll get my wish to have coffee with George.  
  
This is in response to a couple of challenges, both mine and Brianna's. I just decided to see if I could use everything on both of our lists. Enjoy. (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's wrong, man, you look wiped?" Warrick poured himself a cup of coffee as Nick walked into the break room.  
  
Nick shook his head. "I had the weirdest dream."  
  
"How weird are we talking?" Warrick chuckled.  
  
Nick furrowed his brow. "Well for starters, we were all on some kind of TV show about crime scene investigation."  
  
Warrick scoffed. "Who would watch that?"  
  
Nick took a sip of his coffee. "That's just the thing, it was the number one show in the country with a couple of spin-offs."  
  
"Really?" Warrick took another sip of his coffee.  
  
Just then Sara walked in. "What's really?"  
  
Warrick gestured toward Nick. "Nick had a dream that we were all on a TV show about crime scene investigation and it was the number one show in the country."  
  
"I'd watch it." Sara shrugged as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She reached up and opened one of the break room cupboards. "Do either of you know what happened to the box of Froot Loops I put in here?"  
  
Nick chuckled in spite of himself. "Probably the same thing as your Vanilla Coke."  
  
She looked at him quizzically.  
  
Nick's eyebrows arched upward. "Greg."  
  
Sara furrowed her brow and took a sip from her coffee.  
  
"At least he didn't take your Cocoa Pebbles." Nick smirked and turned back towards Warrick. "But that wasn't the end of the dream. I'm knocking on the door of some apartment and some red haired gal answers the door. In my dream I knew her, but I've never seen her before in my life."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to hear the rest of your dream." Sara quipped.  
  
Nick shook his head and continued with a chuckle. "Anyway, she's in the middle of watching this show we're all on and she looks at me as if she's surprised I know her. I told her I needed her help to me shoot a children's video of all things."  
  
Warrick and Sara both almost choked on their coffee.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Anyway, we're in the middle of shooting this video and somehow Barney has a staring role in it with a Great Dane as a guest star. This gal turns to me in the middle of this and tells me that she thinks if I expect to sell the video to parents I might want to lose the showgirls. It's only then that I notice an entire stage full of showgirls behind Barney and this Great Dane." Nick concluded.  
  
Sara was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Did you know any of the showgirls?"  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at her. "Just one."  
  
"Hey, we'd better head to the conference room for briefing." Warrick suggested. As he turned to leave he muttered under his breath. "Barney and showgirls."  
  
Sara didn't say a word, she just turned and followed Warrick leaving Nick in the break room chuckling to himself.  
  
As he stood there, Catherine walked in to grab a bottle of Arrowhead water out of the refrigerator and looked at Nick curiously. "Uh, Nick, we've got a briefing. Are you coming?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I was just coming." He fell in step next to Catherine and made his way down the hall towards one of the conference rooms to get assignments for the evening.  
  
Grissom glanced up as they entered the room. "Good, we were just getting started."  
  
Nick took a seat and glanced over at Sara and Warrick who wouldn't make eye contact with him for fear of laughing.  
  
As Catherine sat down, she let out a slight yelp. "Ouch, dammit."  
  
Everyone looked over at her with concern. Grissom cleared his throat to try and get her attention. "Are you ok, Catherine?"  
  
"I just got new contacts and I think it's torn because it just poked my eye when I blinked." She let out another curse as she pulled the offending contact lens out of her eye. She began digging through her purse in search of a spare pair. Out tumbled a ponytail holder, a tube of Clinique lipstick, a calendar, deodorant, a slightly crumpled Mother's Day card, a remote control to something, and a can of dolphin safe tuna. She continued to pull things out and put them on the table.  
  
The items in her purse began to pile up on the table as the rest of the team looked on in amusement. Greg reached over and his eyebrows went up suggestively. "Wow, cotton candy flavored Chapstick."  
  
Without missing a beat Catherine muttered. "In your dreams."  
  
He picked up another item. "Ooh, she's got watermelon too." It wasn't until Greg picked up the next two items that Grissom interrupted.  
  
"Catherine." There was a hint of irritation in his voice. "Do you want to take care of that in the restroom before you share any more about your personal life than you'd like us to know?"  
  
She looked at him quizzically until she realized that Greg held up a pair of handcuffs and a sheer bra with strategically placed VW Bugs. She quickly snatched them from Greg's hands and began stuffing everything back in her purse.  
  
"Got any tax forms in there?" Warrick asked with amusement.  
  
Nick, Warrick, and Sara could no longer contain their laughter as Catherine made a hasty exit.  
  
Grissom glanced at the rest of the team over the rim of his glasses. "Anyone else have something they'd like to share before we get started?"  
  
Greg missed the sarcastic tone in Grissom's voice and began to demonstrate a talent he'd never revealed before. "I can touch my tongue to the tip of my nose."  
  
Grissom practically growled. "Greg."  
  
Nick whispered under his breath. "Boy that almost sounded like an ocelot growling."  
  
Sara raised her eyebrows at him and whispered back. "Sounded more like a kitten."  
  
Warrick leaned over and whispered. "You both watch too much 'Animal Planet'."  
  
"Is anyone listening?" Grissom was growing increasingly irritated.  
  
"Sorry." Nick looked up at Grissom a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Nick and Sara, you've got a 419 at Ellen's Bridal shop, take Greg with you." Grissom gave them a stern expression. "Warrick, you're with Catherine and I."  
  
"What is it?" Warrick asked as he stood.  
  
Grissom smirked. "Missing person, but Brass says the scene leads him to believe we may be dealing with multiple victims."  
  
"Nice." Warrick breathed out as he exited the conference room.  
  
Nick glanced over at Sara and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Maybe Greg and I could get you to try on some dresses for us at the bridal shop."  
  
Sara shot him a glare and was about to do the same to Greg.  
  
"Uh, Nick, actually, Sara's not really my type." Greg's expression was completely serious and Nick and Sara exchanged a perplexed glance.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Nick stood up and made his way to the door of the conference room, he glanced back at Greg. "Hey, man, don't forget the digital camera."  
  
"Roger that." Greg pointed and winked.  
  
Sara caught up with Nick on the way out the front door of the lab. "What's with Greg? The way he's acting, I'd swear he has a crush on you."  
  
Nick looked slightly panicked. "He did wink."  
  
Sara chuckled. "You know what they say, 'Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get'."  
  
"Funny." Nick responded dryly.  
  
"Actually, I heard he was dating that new girl Anisha in Trace." Sara informed him.  
  
He glanced around as they made their way to his Denali and lowered his voice. "How's your tattoo?"  
  
She smirked. "It's a little sore, but I think it's cute. I'm glad you talked me into it."  
  
He grinned as she lowered the waistband of her slacks slightly to reveal the small yellow rose that she'd had tattooed on her hip the day before. "That's nice." He touched it a bit gingerly. "Just don't try using baby wipes on it, the alcohol will dry it out."  
  
Sara turned and crossed her arms in front of her body, giving him a smirk. "Why would you even think I have any baby wipes?"  
  
Nick pursed his lips together in a sheepish expression. "My sisters use them for everything. Laura found quite by accident that they worked great when she cleaned her dashboard. Now she doesn't even buy WD-40."  
  
Sara couldn't help but laugh. "You're just a wealth of information."  
  
Greg jogged up to the Denali. "One digital camera and a Fuel CD."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. "Fuel?"  
  
"It's a group." Sara deadpanned before she turned to Greg. "Does it have 'Hideaway' on it?"  
  
He grinned at her. "That's the one."  
  
"Excellent." She glanced over at Nick and winked before climbing into the passenger seat of the Denali.  
  
Nick drove to the crime scene trying his best to tune out the song and Greg trying to sing along. He reasoned in his mind that he'd rather watch 'Aladdin' non stop for twenty-four hours than listen to Greg butcher an otherwise perfectly good song. Finally, he'd had enough and he growled at the backseat. "Greg! Put a cork in it or I will, you pickle licker."  
  
Sara just looked at him in disbelief and then glanced back at Greg before she burst out laughing. "You are pretty pathetic, Nick Stokes."  
  
Fortunately, they had arrived at the crime scene and Nick's tympanic torture was over for the time being.  
  
As they entered the scene, Sara took one look around and turned back towards Nick and Greg with an odd expression on her face. "This is weird."  
  
"You can say that again." Nick agreed.  
  
The carpet was red zebra striped and the walls were a metallic purple. It looked more like a stripper joint than a bridal shop.  
  
Detective Vega emerged from the back room. "Your vic is back there." He gestured toward where he'd come from.  
  
Nick and Sara headed through the doorway with Greg in tow. The victim was covered with what appeared to be an army issued gray wool blanket. A copy of Modern Bride was sitting on the floor next to her.  
  
Vega popped his head into the room. "We've got a lead on a suspect and a possible murder weapon."  
  
"Thanks, Vega." Nick replied.  
  
After they'd finished gathering the evidence and transporting it back to the lab, Greg took the DNA to process and Nick and Sara went over the rest of the evidence.  
  
Nick glanced up at her over the layout table. "Wanna come over after shift?"  
  
"Are we going to watch 'Lord of the Rings' again?" Sara didn't glance up, but a smile flickered across her face.  
  
"We haven't watched it that many times." Nick protested.  
  
Sara just laughed. "Nick, I know you want to watch it, but if you want to see it all the way through you really should watch it without me there."  
  
He grinned at her. "Is it my fault that you're so damn sexy?"  
  
She chuckled. "I'll make a deal with you. You show me your yearbook and we'll watch it again. We don't even have to make out."  
  
He leaned over the table and whispered conspiratorially. "But that's my favorite part." 


End file.
